For A Thousand Years
by ASimplyHopelessRomantic
Summary: Darling, don't be afraid. Four simple words, for when used at the time before death, have never sounded so sweet. They say when you're meant to be, you're just meant to be. But does that prove true even after you've passed? If you truly are soul mates, does that mean you'll find your true love, even in another life? Even after a thousand years?
1. Year: 1012

**Based off the Christina Perri song. Imagine if you were reincarnated over an over again and got a second, third, forth, and so on chance with your true love? **

**Myself nor my co-writer own anything. This is strictly for the pleasure of writing Kurtbastian. All we own are our computers, some fancy jewelry, and cats. Lots, and lots of cats. **

**Sebastian = Suri. ****Kurt = Kurin. ****Burt = Burton. Finn = Fabius. Rachel = Ravian. Blaine = Bay. Tina = Tean. and Dave Karofsky = Karoff. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a fine day in Athens when King Burton announced the engagement between his only son, Kurin, and the princess of Volos. The marriage would unite the city-states, making a stronger and better Greece. The townspeople rejoiced at the thought of the crowned prince's wedding, for he surely would be a great leader. Kurin was strong and true, and cared for not only his people, but his city-state as well. He knew what was right and wrong and when the time came for time to rule; there would be many good years under his watchful eye.

The wedding would take place in less than a fortnight - more or less given the days it took for the princess and her servants to arrive. While the royal family was celebrating the betrothed, there seemed to be one who was not ready and willing for the marriage to take place, and that was the prince himself. Though Kurin cared for the princess, and found her to be very good company, despite her quick talking and constantly insisting that she must have the last word, he found no attraction and did not wish to carry on the engagement. The prince spoke to his father about this numerous times and insisted to hand the marriage off to his step-brother, whose heart did seem to hold a candle to the princess.

The king refused, though, it. Fabius was not Burton's biological son, rather the one he gained during his second marriage, and though he was well equipped, he could not take the thrown. The king was persistent, stating his city needed him and that Kurin was the only one suitable to rule. Kurin, though heart-broken, was forced to do as his father wished. He swore he was not marrying for himself, but rather his people, who needed him more than he needed himself.

It seemed all was lost for the young prince until an angel in armor came to his rescue. Walking straight into the kingdom with his head held high, Suri, a soldier who worked beneath Fabius, approached the royal table during their final meal of the evening.

"Is there word from Volo?" The king questioned.

Suri lifted himself off his knee after bowing, and stood up straight, his height almost matching Fabius' as they stood side by side. Another soldier, Bay, stood with them as well, though his height beckoned against the others. "No, Your Highness." He replied.

"Then what is it that you are doing here? Surely you have interrupted our feast for a reason."

"Yes, Your Highness." Stepping forward, Suri placed his forearm over his chest, crossing it over his metal shield. "I, Sir Suri of Athens, have come to offer my services and my hand to prince Kurin, in exchange of the wedding between the crowned prince and princess Ravian, not to take place."

Gasps arose throughout the room, and Prince Kurin, who had been sitting alongside his step-mother, stared with awe as the soldier's words. The king, however, refused to waver. "What do you have to offer, solider?" He asked, giving the solider the attention he wished to have.

"Myself, Your Highness." Suri informed him. "I am the most skilled warrior. My tactics are used to win your wars and not once have I lost a battle. The crowned prince needs a protector, Your Highness. Not a wife. If you give him to me, surely all will remain well in Athens."

Suri's gaze moved from the kings to look at Kurin. Oh, the amount of times he had looked into those magnificent sky eyes and prayed to the heavens he could get lost in them. Kurin was the one to break their contact, as he looked across to his father, whose expression has yet to show appeal or displeasure from Suri's offering. "Father?" He spoke finally, hoping he would be able to get a word in on this. He did not, which he figured as much.

"What is the meaning of this, Fabius?" The Kind finally questioned.

His step-son moved forward, "With respect, father, Suri merely wishes to show you another option." He explained.

"And what makes you think you have what it takes to rule with my son?" He asked, looking to Suri, "He is not just some puppet prince, solider. He is smarter than most think and stronger than he is willing to show. I am unable to seek out a reason to agree to this notion."

"You love your son, do you not? You wish for him to rule as strongly as you have, yes? I can help him." Suri insisted, "I shall protect him and watch over him. I will follow in his lead and give him all he could ever want for. I can make him happy, Your Highness. More so than any princess ever could."

"There would be no heir." King Burton scoffed, "How could he rule without producing a legitimate heir?"

"Father, I wish to take his offer." Kurin spoke. All eyes fell upon the prince, with mouths ajar and eyes wide. All except for the king, whose eyes were narrowed at the thought of his son being persuaded by such a weak bargain. "Suri has everything any king would want by his side while he ruled. He's smart and knows how to fight. He would assess greatly when war came and could even possible help us break down the walls on rival city states."

"There would be no heir!" King Burton shouted, his hand slamming down onto the table, causing the plates and such to jump.

"Then I shall marry princess Ravian!" Kurin called to him. "I shall marry and have the heir you wish to possess, but Suri shall serve with me."

"I forbid it." The king waved him off. No one was fit to serve with a king other than a queen. It just was not done. Skilled soldier or not, Suri was not of noble title, therefore he shall not rule.

"I am the prince, am I not? I could very well leave my title, father. It would be very simple. I could just walk out and not look back."

"You would never!"

"But I could. Is that what you want, father?" Kurin questioned his voice level and sure. He did not wish to leave his city, but for once he wanted to make his own decision. He was the prince, after all. Why did he have to wait until he was king to be able to speak his mind? He allowed Fabius to go off and be with whoever he wished (despite the fact he wanted Ravian), so why could he not allow Kurin to do the same?

King Burton was silent for what seemed like ages. Surely he would not allow Kurin to just walk out without another word. No, he loved his son too much to lose him, and he knew how important it was for him to rule. It was a royal secret that the King's health had been declining and who knew how much longer he would remain on his thrown, which inevitably lead to him wanting Kurin to rule as soon as possible and produce a healthily heir, all before it was Burton's time to walk into the darkness. He needed to know his city-state was being taken care of and would be for a long while.

When he finally spoke, it was low, almost a whisper. "If you wish it, my son." He told Kurin. Turning his attention back to Suri, the king sat straight, his eyes narrowing once more, "If you wish for my son's hand, you shall have to fight for it. You shall have tasks, Sir Suri. Three incredibly hard tasks and if you pass them, then Kurin is yours. With your skill, I'm sure they will come in as second nature. But if you do not succeed, well at least we had a good show."

"Father?" Kurin turned, his eyes wide.

Before his son or the solider could speak again, King Burton slammed his hand onto the table, "They shall start in the morn. You have a night to rest, Sir Suri. I suggest you use it wisely."

"Yes, Your Highness." Suri answered with a nod, his eyes drifting over to Kurin.

"You are dismissed. Fabius, take him to his chambers."

"Yes, father." Fabius replied. Placing a hand upon Suri's shoulder, he turned the solider around and walked him out of the room. Kurin remained silent, even as his family continued on with their meal. Sitting back, he brought his goblet to his mouth, though he did not sip. This was not going to be good.

* * *

It was not until much later when Kurin escape from his chambers and roam the halls until he came upon the soldier's station. King Burton had felt better knowing his army was close by, which allowed Kurin and Suri to remain close during the years. Neither could explain when the attachment happened. It just did. It was one of those things that happened when the stars aligned and crossed, allowing anything to happen. It was silly, of course, but Kurin trusted the stars. They never failed him before, so when it came to whom his heart belonged to, why shouldn't he follow then as well?

Moving swiftly through the passageway, Kurin made his way to Suri's chamber. It was the last one at the end of the corridor, which made it easier to sneak in and out of. Entering the room, Kurin looked around, but saw nothing. The bed was empty and the candle stick was unlit. Kurin thought for a moment that Suri could possibly be training or even out for a walk, but his throats were cut short by a quiet, yet rough voice.

"Is it not late for you, Your Highness?"

Kurin turned and looked to where the voice came from. Pushing himself away from the wall, Suri left the shadows, moving closer until his face was visible in the candle light. His green eyes seemed to sparkle in a way that Kurin never understood, nor questioned either. "Should you not be in bed? We have a big day coming up."

Kurin shook his head, emotion coming over him suddenly. Though he could not show it before, in front of his family, he was alone now and refused to hold it in any longer. "You are a fool." He cursed Suri.

Suri merely smiled at his words. "A fool for you, Your Highness." He replied gently.

Stepping forward, Kurin placed a hand upon Suri's cheek, cupping it. Their height difference was slight, but it was something Kurin took to heart. Although he was not the shortest of the land (unlike Bay), he enjoyed being the smaller one compared to Suri. It reminded him how much of a protector Suri really was. "You have no idea what my father will put you through. You could be killed."

"I am a skilled marksmen, Kurin. Stronger than any other soldier and wiser as well. There is nothing your father could make me up against that I would not come out victorious."

"But what if you are not?"

"I will be." He insisted.

Kurin sighed at this. Why or why did he have to be so very ambitious? Not everything worked out; Kurt found that out the hard way. Not only did he have to watch his own mother perish, but he was also being sentenced to marry a woman he did not care for. Why did Suri have to make it even worse? "Why must you be so sure? If you die, I will be left with nothing! Damn you, Suri!"

Suri, who had been listening to the prince's rant, slowly brought his hand to the boy's mouth, pressing two fingers against his delicate lips. "My treasure, do not be afraid." He told him quietly. "Look into my eyes, Kurin and you will see the truth. I shall win those tasks, my prince. And I will win them for you."

Kurin shook his head. Oh damn the stars that brought him to this man. The pain he would go through if he did not last was not worth the happiness he would contain if he survived them all. He would rather marry Ravian than have to watch the one he truly loves suffer. Crying out, Kurin threw himself to Suri, his candle crashing to the floor, burning out in the process. The soldier held him tight, his hands running down his back as he whispered sweet words into his ear, promising him a good future. "It will be alright, Kurin. It will be alright." He murmured over and over again, and slowly, Kurin began to believe it. It was that or nothing, really.

* * *

By the next morning, the entire population of Athens had shown up to see Sir Suri fight for Prince Kurin's hand. It would truly be a wonderful show, no matter what the outcome. Sitting upon his thrown, surrounded by his wife, step-son, and the prince, King Burton called out, "Let us begin!", signifying the start of the task.

The first task was about speed. Suri was to run across six thousand ninety six millimeters of steaming hot coal without any protection on his feet. Kurin mentioned this would cause too much pain for him, but King Burton simply shushed him and went back to watching. Taking a long breathe, Suri looked up to Kurin. Bringing two fingers to his lips, he kissed against them before blowing away the kiss and turning towards the coal. Sprinting with all his might, Suri darted across the coal line, not stopping once until he was at the very end. The crowd cheered for him while King Burton watched with disproval.

The second task was about intelligence. The king had given him several different shaped rocks and he was to create a barrier with them. Any normal man would not be able to do it (the task itself baffled Fabius) and Kurin once again said this was unfair. But Suri was cleverer than the king believed. Taking the bigger rocks, he placed them along the bottom, all while stacking the smaller rocks upon them. Within moments the barrier was created and the crowd shouted with glee.

The final task was about strength. King Burton was sure this would be the hardest task of them all – placing him in the arena with his pet lion, Tean. She was the strongest female lioness of them all and King Burton had fed her well. Giving him only a spear, he set the girl free. It was a wild chase. He had fight many battles, though never with a lioness. Unlike many of the soldiers, he did not enjoy the killing of the enemy, but if it got the job done, there was no other way around it.

Moving forward, Suri held the spear up high as he charged at the beast. He could hear her growling and see her paws flying up, though he moved his hands just as quick. Shoving the spear forward, he pressed it deep inside her until her eyes turned black. Stumbling over her weight, Suri fell backwards as Tean collapsed upon her. The crowd was silent as they waited for the next movement. Both King Burton and Kurin held their breaths as they waited to see the champion. As sure as the tale of stars themselves, Suri pulled himself self to his feet after pushing the lioness, now dead and bleeding, off his body. As he looked to the people around him, Suri held up his arms, screaming "Victory!"

The crowd went absolutely wild for him, cheering and chanting his name. The arena was filled with a joyful sound and a wave of people jumped up and down as they called for him. Kurin was in tears as he watched from afar. He clapped for his beloved, proud to know he had done all that for him and now they had what they wanted.

At least that's what he thought until his father made the next move. "What a performance." He said dryly, looking to his wife, his lips quirked upwards wickedly. "Thank the Gods I have another lion." He mused before turning to his guard.

Moments later, while everyone was still cheering with bliss and pride, the far gates slowly began to open. The noise was cut short as the King's most favorite pet, the vicious lion Karoff, slowly entered the arena. He had been taken from the wild and used as King Burtin's most prized possession. He fed him all that he could eat, whether it was live cattle or even the bones from his enemies. This week, however, he cut his food in short, in hopes of starving him out to use him to his advantage. Who knew he'd be able to do it so soon?

Kurin, whose eyes were locked with Suri's down below, did not notice the beast until he made his target. "Suri! Look out!" He shouted, pushing himself towards the edge of the balcony.

Hearing his lover's words, Suri turned to look behind him but it was too late. Before he could even reach for his spear, Karoff attacked, bringing him down with a jolt. Karoff's claws and teeth began digging into the young man's flesh, tearing him limb from limb, while the people just stood and stared. The only one who seemed to be enjoying the moment was King Burton, who couldn't seem to contain his laughter.

"Father, how could you?" Kurtin shouted, painful tears running down the side of his face.

"It was all in good fun!" King Burton waved him off. "His task was to fight a lion. The lioness was merely a beginner."

"Murderer!" The prince shouted.

"You shall hold your tongue around me!" Kung Burton warned. "He had his chance and he failed. His instincts were not enough to keep him alive. How was he to protect you when he could not even tell if there was a lion stalking?" The king questioned. Kurin stared at him with pain filled eyes, his head shaking slightly. "He was a failure, my son. No use in dreading over it."

Turning back, King Burton watched at his pet, who had just finished off the remains of the solider, slowly went back to his cage. Sighing, he looked to his wife. "Come. Let us go on with our day. At least we were given a good show." Taking her hand, the king led his queen out of the balcony. Fabius, who had remained silent during it all, gave his step-brother a woeful look before retreating as well.

Pushing away from his seat, Kurin rushed down off the balcony until he was on the ground and in the arena. He knew very well Karoff could come back, though he truly did not care. If he was to be mauled as well, then so be it. Walking sheepishly to the remains, he saw that though his chest was ripped open and nearly all limbs pulled off, Suri's face was left unharmed. He was still beautiful, even after death. Kneeling on the ground, the young prince pulled his dead lover to him and held him at the tears fell from his face onto the one below him as he cried over his loss. He remained there for the remainder of the day, just holding his lover as the beast watched from afar, silently wishing he too had been taken. As the stars covered them, Kurin looked up, blinking away his tears. Soon, he silently promised. Soon the stars will be right again.


	2. Year: 1112

**Hello again faithful readers. Here is the second installment. I hope you enjoy it. It's another heart breaking tale of love and loss. Please feel free to review, cause they make us smile.**

**Malachi = Sebastian. Gwydir = Kurt. **

* * *

Syria was a flourishing city in the great land of Israel. Citizens lavished in trade with businessman, young woman were courted, and law enforcement roamed the streets in search for future prisoners. Now, it is not often that such a man as Gwydir would ever dare go against that of the law enforcement that kept the city quite stable during times of war, which the city felt it was constantly pulled into. He was an intelligent young lad who had filled his days creating attire with beautifully knit robes for nobleman. Many would compliment his talent, and far too many lower class women would fly to him, questioning if, for a marriage proposal, he could make the most beautiful, gold embroidered robe.

But, of course, Gwydir was indeed an intelligent man and did not foolishly go into marriage. His father had set out for him years ago, a woman, and they have been married for more years than Gwy dared to want to remember. He adored her, he truly did, and she gave him a most beautiful son, but in his heart, the love he should have for her was not there. It was never there.

Sighing heavily one morning, for the sale of his new collection were scarce, Gwydir wondered what is truly was to be a man who had no heart for a woman. Was that truly possible? Yes, he had heard of men of great royalty, whose devotion is only to that of the Kingdom but he wasn't a significant staple in his society. He was a common man, providing the clothes on men's backs.

In that instant, when his mind has escaped him to philosophical thoughts about the true natures of men, the most captivating green eyes came into his line of vision and a smile couldn't help to creep along his face, "I would like to buy the most expensive piece, here" The quite taller lad, with a tan complexion (much more than his own…must be the hours of time spent underneath his trade stand), muscular upper body, with perfectly carved cheek bones, joked, slamming his fist down on one piece of light-blue cloth.

"Oh, Malachi. You know as well as I do that you do not have the money for any of this. Why must you always joke?" Gwy questioned, a soft chuckle escaping his lips at the lad's constant foolishness.

Malachi leaned forward with a priceless grin, "I rave on your annoyance." He admits. "All puns aside, one day, I will. I'll have it all." He insisted, winking as the smaller male shook his head behind the stand. "Fine, do not believe me. But you will say otherwise once all in my pouch is gold!"

Malachi was one man who admired all he could not have. He wished for a life unlike his own. Not that the life that God had sent out for him was horrid. His family treated him like the sons before and after him. He learned his father's trade and was already in the midst of women's eyes about the city streets. As a common folk, he had it all. Yet, he felt that he was destined for more. His dear friend, Gwy, since they were younglings, would tell him otherwise. Gwy had a wonderful upbringing too, even if he was motherless now, he had a wonderful step-mother and a father who had encouraged him along his talent of creating clothing rather than learning the art of sheep herding. And then there came his son. Oh his son with beautiful blue likes, just like his own. Though he could not have a strong bond with the mother, he knew had the ability to share his heart with the child he cradled in his arms since birth.

Though tonight, Gwy's presence was not next to his dear wife, but in the house of Malachi's father. Malachi's family had set out on a supply run, leaving Malachi home to guard the land and to watch some of his younger siblings. Malachi immediately hearing the news insisted that Gwy get away and stay with him for the night. Looking at those stunning greens, Gwydir just couldn't resist.

"I do not understand you're fascination with a noble life. My thought is it is more corrupted than anything" Gwydir commented, running his along the sheet of his bedding. He watched as the darker haired, longer facial bone structured, naked fleshed man beside him laughed, turning his body to look up at hole above the household, the shine of the stars perfectly coating his body, making the sweat on his chest and abdomen make themselves known.

"That is true, only since your dream has already come true, my swain. Your dear father has already given you the world and beyond for being the only son of many girls. I, on the other hand, am one of five boys in my family, and what I desire is rarely even heard." Malachi sighed heavily, turning his head to look back at Gwy, "Listen now as my two young brothers fight for the sheets."

Gwy took a quick second to listen at the young boy's ruckus. It was truly bothersome and even having one child, Gwy could understand the pressures of trying to please more than eight for Malachi's family. Shooting slowly over to be closer to the frustrated male, he rested a gentle hand on his chest, "But if you were to change your stars and be a noble man, dear, how would you do it?"

Malachi smiled tiredly at the other male's hand, bringing his own hand to rest on top of his, "I have a plan. After many months, I know how it will be done. You, my dear Gwy, must just listen and trust me. Will you?"

Malachi had such captivating eyes that Gwy could barely look away, "I trust you. I trust you from here to the heavens." Gwydir admitted, his voice filled with adoration at the taller male. Truth be told, and for not God's ears to hear, the time he spent so close to his dear friend were the happiest times in his life. How he would make him smile, laugh; make him filled with a surge of pleasure that no woman had ever been able to give him. He questioned Malachi's effect on him countless times, but every time he began to believe that it was truly wrong and must be stopped immediately, Malachi comforted him, let him rest his head upon his chest, and whisper that all is well with the world if they are happy. Once Malachi even told him what Gwy always believed in his own mind – that the hours with Gwy were the only time he felt truly happy; that with their love, all was right with the world.

"Then say no more." Malachi quipped, "Go to the city tomorrow and trade. I will meet you on top of the largest hill closest to the sea before the sun has reached beyond the center of the sky." Gwy did not say no more. He listened to the directives of his dear love and within the next few moments, was enveloped in his dear friend's arms, falling into a deep and peaceful slumber.

The day in which Malachi had instructed Gwy to meet him before noon was here. Gwy was so thrilled to have a wonderful profit at his stand day and barely wanted to leave his place to meet Malachi. But he had to. He had promised and though he would break promises with others, he could never, ever break a promise to his dear Malachi.

A plump, older woman came over and her eyes sparked at a piece of purple cloth nearest to the end of the table. She picked it up in her hands and her eyes grew wide before looking up at the creator, "Oh…Sir. You have such talent. Oh, how I wish I could buy this."

Gwy took a soft bow at her praise, his sympatric eyes replacing the stern grimace he often gave to hackling men of great power, "And I wish the same for you. But the material I use is so hard to come by, Madam. I cannot make the price anything but what it already is."

She heard his words, her fingers still probing the supple fabric, "That, I do understand. I sell fruits along the next street and it has been difficult as of late to get fruits ripe, not rotted."

Gwy nodded, taking in her words, because it was true that he had few common folk coming over to admire his fabrics without taking the first chance to steal it, "Yes, Madam, I do. My dear Mercena."

"And children? Do you have younglings?"

Gwy's smile grew, thinking about his dear boy, "Yes. Rowan. He is most dear to my heart."

The old woman pointed a soft finger at him, shaking it slightly, "That I bet. What lucky souls to have you. I can see you have a pure and loving heart dear and I wish you the world."

Gwy adored this woman within minutes. How refreshing it was to have a kind-hearted soul in his midst. The plump dear pulled her fingers from the fabric, "May I have your hand?" She questioned gently.

Gwy out-stretched his hand to her and she kissed it, "I cannot afford this dear piece of clothing at the moment but please, dear, will you save this one for me? I know one day I will have enough to buy it."

Gwy took the hand and pulled it closer to him to kiss it right back, "Of course. It would be my pleasure." The dear placed her hands back to the side, sighing contently at her exchange and fulfilled promise. Gwy looked down at the robe she had chosen and as he pulled it from the stack, a loud crash was heard not a block away from his stand. Pushing the cloth quickly behind his stand, Gwy feared the worst and immediately closed up his stand. He looked up at the sky and show that the sun was indeed almost at the center of the sky. Gwy bowed once again at the dear old woman before taking his leave, dragging his materials behind at he investigated what the sound was. Surprising to his eyes, there was nothing but a nobleman and one law enforcement officer. The nobleman shouted obscenities as the officer took in all his words. What Gwy had feared was not true, and his heart rested.

"Dir! Dir!" A hushed voice spoke from a condemned structure close to the scene of the disruption. Gwy's heart began to beat fast once again and he quietly turned his stand and body towards the sound. From inside the dark room, he saw those green eyes that he could never mistake from anything and his heart sank. Why was his dear hiding? And please, don't let it be him who caused the scene. Gwy waited until the officer and nobleman were speaking of more high positioned matters when Gwy slipped between the walls.

Malachi pushed his fingers to the smaller brunette's lips and started to speak, still hushed, "I do not know why you are here. But it doesn't matter now. I have all our answers in this pouch, see!" Malachi pulled out a rather large pouch filled with to the prime with gold. Gwy couldn't help but admire its down beauty, "I may have caused more of a sound that I intended to but I did it!" The male's voice was now ecstatic, his greens brighter than ever, "Grab your robes and come with me now dear!"

Gwy shook his head in protest, "No. I cannot. I have a wife and my dear son. I cannot leave them. And I cannot leave cause of something that is clearly not yours."

Malachi's voice raised, "It is the only way I could change my stars! Do not tell me that you wish for the Lord above to change your own stars and let your heart believe that you and me are destined for something greater. Together."

"You must take it back! You must go away and come back when all is good again." Gwy pressed, knowing the punishment for stealing, "You do not know how much I wish for what you have just said, but the stars are constant, never wavering. You know this. Just as we can not waver from the life we have been given."

Malachi's voice cracked, "But it is not fair! I want this!" He grabbed Gwy's hands within his, "I want us. I want us in a lavish palace where Roman can have the world and I can have you without protest."

Gwy pulled away from Malachi's endearing touch and stood up erect, "What you want and what you have are two different things. I cannot let you have what it is not yours, just like you cannot give me my dear mother back."

Malachi's teeth gritted and he gripped the gold pouch that he held to his robe's belt, and pulled it close to his chest, "You do not control my actions. If you do not wish to join me, that fine. May that be." Malachi's voice cracked once again and small bit of water sprang from the tips of his eye. He could no longer look at his dear friend again and stepping away, he bolted through the other open end of the walls, uncaring about who would see him. What he thought could be, was no longer. What he thought he could convince Gwy to do, he could not. He thought Gwy wanted him. Wanted something other than all of this. But he was wrong.

When Gwy went back outside of the walls and be into the light, the nobleman and the officer were still there. He wearily looked at them before going back to gather his robes. However, unbeknownst to Gwy has Malachi and him were in such a darken place, but they were wearing a similar colored robe. Neither, he knew, would've known but the mistake soon cost Gwydir and Malachi dearly.

If you have the same beard as another man, the same build, or laugh as another man, you could easily be mistaken. Within minutes of gathering his items, the noblemen screamed at the sight of Gwy as he passed them on his route back home. He shouted that it was him. That how dear he be in public again after his horrid act.

Gwy could've swore to the ends of the Earth that it was not him and found Malachi, showing the nobleman that it was him, and even taking the gold out of Malachi's robe as proof. But he did not. He did not protest. He willingly let them take him.

As he sat in a cell, he knew exactly why he let them believe it was him; because Malachi's words were so rich, and spoke the truth, but so unattainable. He wished as much as anything that they could be together in a life of luxury. That Rowan could have a home and a family that wasn't as unstable as the profit Gwy gathered day in and day out. But it wasn't written in the stars. The life you were given is the life you must live with. Nothing can change that. But at least, for a short while, if Gwy took Malachi's place, Mal can escape and live out his dream. He would eventually find another soul to have his heart and leave the pain of Gwy's effect on him in the distant past. Oh, did he pray for this the whole night before the morning would arise, and his stoning would begin.

Malachi did not leave the city right away. He couldn't. He was a caring soul and had to say good-bye to his family first. He wouldn't explain why he had to leave so suddenly, just that in the end, it would benefit the family. His father didn't question it, while his mother was concerned, and wished for God to watch over him. Malachi leaned down and kissed her forehead before going to all his younger siblings and wishing a sweet, but not a forever good-bye.

In the last room, his older brothers were in a deep discussion. Malachi came in and told him his wish to leave and before he could finish, his oldest brother, Julius, remarked that he should not go yet. There were new deaths to welcome in the hall not far. Malachi had never admired watching that type of affair, but went to pray for the family of the souls or damn them to hell if he knew they actually deserved it. Julius stood up, placing a film had on his brother's shoulder, "Come, dear brother. One last event as a family before you bid your final farewell…wherever you wish to go."

Malachi obliged and went to the stoning ceremony at the great hall. His younger siblings were held back, as were his parents. But his two older brothers joked, pointed excitingly at the round of me and woman being dragged out into the center of the hall. Malachi started to close his eyes, gripped underneath his rob tightly, feeling the firmness of the gold and beginning to pray to the God above. He was truly sorry for what he had done had after Gwy had pressed for him to bring it back but it was too late. How could he ever bring it back without being accused and killed immediately? He could never dare leave Gwy.

Julius slapped Gwy on the forearm, shouting something that he didn't really focus on until he opened his eyes and see what the crazed older man was talking about. He was remarking about the similarity of one of the accused men down in the center. Malachi's eyes widened and pushed himself off from his position next to his brothers and close to the makeshift stage where the souls.

Malachi began to cry and scream when his worst nightmare had come true. It was Gwy. He was down there, with his head low, his hands tightly tied together, and looking completely emotionless. Malachi screamed again his name and all eyes looked upon him. He didn't care.

Gwydir glanced immediately, looking out at the very familiar voice. Malachi was not gone. He was here. Oh my lord, why must he be here to witness this? Right before he was ready to shout back, they started to drag him to his stand during the multiple stoning. Malachi screamed again, apologies and promises but never that it was him. Gwy had Malachi promise him long ago that if he was ever to die, that he would take upon the care of his dear wife and child. Malachi must have remembered that promise and all he could shout were what he wanted to forgive himself for, what he wished for the future, and how much he had his heart, though all knew to lay with another man was a complete sin. Gwy prayed to the God, who he didn't even know if he still loved Gwy, that the good people of Syria would not take it the way in which they should never know about.

"Do not fear for me, my swain!" Gwydir yelled out to the crowd, his eyes never wavering from Mal's, with a tear falling from his eye. It was all he could say. If the God above let it be so, or in the heavens above, they would be together again. He didn't know why he believed it to be so, but as the officers began to arm themselves, Gwydir closed his eyes and envisioned a future that one could only dream of; a dream where one could actually change their stars.

Once all common folk had left, and even the officers, the bodies lay in place. Blood spattered from head to toe around them all. Malachi stayed back after Gwydir's words and shut his eyes tightly as he heard Gwy's screams. He couldn't bare it but had to. He was forced to watch the one who had his heart, be punished for something he did not do.

Finally out of any other's sight, Malachi jumped to the center of the hall and took the soul of his love into his arms. His entire face was swollen but his eyes were still clear and blue as anything. Malachi raised a hand and shut those blues, so that they were finally laid to not see anymore. Though he had never went to a stoning with his dear Gwy before, something seem so familiar about this and as Malachi held Gwy close to his chest, humming a soft tune that he used to hear Gwy sing to help his son fall asleep, Malachi looked up and wished in the name of God, that whatever happened to him in this lifetime, that in heaven, he would be with his love, dear Gwydir, for the rest of eternity. The way the stars should've been.


End file.
